The Discovery of FanFiction
by Deetra TaFoy
Summary: A new section has been added to the Host Club's website! KyouyaxTamaki. Edited for minor things 12:03:2007


Alright! This is my first fan-fic. Ever. I actually haven't written stories since about eighth grade either. So forgive me if this totally sucks. I actually wrote and posted this in like, February; I just felt like editing it now. A couple days after I posted it I noticed various things that were wrong with it, I don't know why I didn't edit it until now... Anyway, within my fic is another fic. The other fic is real; it was written by **MagickSennyo**, entitled "**Meaning of Life**"; it can be found on this site. Please go and check it out (as well as **MagickSennyo's** other works) as it is much better than mine and I am totally tickled for being able to borrow this story. Everything that Tamaki says like this - **bold print - **is from "**Meaning of Life**". Check it out too!

* * *

"I love the new website layout," one girl stated as she and her friend were the last to leave the host club for the day.

"The layout? Who cares! Haven't you seen the new section?" The door closed with a soft click behind them.

"Ah, finally!" Haruhi sighed. "I really need to study for that test tomorrow."

"Hm, we should be going too Hikaru."

"Hold on. Everyone's talking about some 'new section' on the website. Do you know what it is?" Hikaru asked them both.

"Hm. No clue. Hey Tono!" Kaoru shouted over to their 'king'.

"Yes?" Tamaki responded as both he and Kyouya put down the tea sets they were putting away.

"What's with the new section on the club's website everyone keeps talking about? Hikaru and I did the last update and we didn't add a whole new section."

"Ah, correction," Kyouya replied as he pushed his glasses up. "Renge-kun took it upon herself to update the site a few weeks ago. She probably did something to it."

"Let's just ask Renge-kun," Tamaki stated as he walked to the middle of the room where Renge's platform usually appeared, followed by Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. "Renge-kun!" he yelled with no response. "Renge-kuuun!" he yelled again, this time stomping at the floor as yet again, nothing happened.

"I wonder what happened to Renge-chan," Haruhi said, truly concerned.

"Yes?" They all snapped around at the sound to see Renge coming out of the snack room with Hunny, each with a piece of cake of course.

After a few confused-startled blinks, Tamaki shook off the surprising change in behavior and addressed the host club's self-proclaimed manager. "Renge-kun, you did the last update to the website right?" She nodded in response, still eating her cake.

"Everyone has been talking about a new section. What is it?" Hikaru asked, getting impatient.

"Oh-ho!!" Renge shrieked in excitement. "I'm glad you finally asked! In this revamped site," she started as she pulled a laptop out of somewhere that already happened to be on the club's website, "I have added a section for 'fan-fiction'! It is a section where your fans can write stories about the various hosts in various situations that they might not regularly see their favorite hosts in; but would like to. It was slow moving at first, but I got it kicked off with a few of my own and it has really taken off!"

"Cool look at this! You can write or just read the stories! Look, look! You can pick which host you want to read about!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed as they forced Haruhi to stay and look at it with them.

"Hm, this could prove profitable," ever calculating Kyouya commented while writing in his notebook. "With this we could get an insight into what our customers want to see. Find a way to better entertain them…"

"This was a good idea Renge-kun," Tamaki started to praise her, but was interrupted.

"It looks like Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai are the most popular hosts to write about," Haruhi said, as she did the interrupting.

Tamaki suddenly beamed at this piece of information. Sparkles flew through the air as he darted for the chair in front of the computer. He plowed through the twins leaving only Haruhi in his wake of sparkles. He stared at the computer, tapping one of the arrows on the keyboard. The twins untangled themselves from the mess they had become on the floor and went to look over Tamaki's shoulder with Haruhi; they decided to save their revenge for another day.

"Ha ha ha!!" Tamaki laughed hysterically. "Kyouya! There are so many! Oh wow! I wonder if anyone can truly capture the beauty of our relationship? The true essence of our friendship!" Tamaki cried over-enthusiastically. "Here, I'll read this one by "**MagickSennyo**". It's called "**Meaning of Life**". Lemon? A story about lemons? Hm. Can people write interesting stories about lemons? Well, I guess if Kyouya and I are involved you can!"

"I'll bet you can, Tamaki-san," Renge replied with a twinkle in her eye. Everyone else noticed and grew slightly uneasy, wondering what in the world could possibly happen in a story about lemons that would make Renge seem very happy. Captain-oblivious just continued on.

"Let's see… ah - '**You know you want me Kyouya.' Tamaki smirked while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 'Tamaki, I suggest you stop this instant and leave.' Kyouya turned so that the light caught in his glasses.** Ha ha! You do that Kyouya! Oh, that's so funny," Tamaki exclaimed. He continued reading, in character and in a very dramatic way too mind you. Hunny uncomfortably ate his cake; the twins snickered behind their king's back while Haruhi and Mori just silently wished they could be anywhere else at that moment.

"**Tamaki was not intimidated; instead he pulled his shirt off his shoulders and fell to his knees fluidly.** I'm graceful like that aren't I?" The twins fell to the ground trying their hardest not to laugh too loud and ruin this royally amusing scene unfolding before them. "**'Why Kyouya? Don't you like me like this?' Something inside Kyouya snapped.** I have that affect on people ne?" Haruhi groaned in agony as Renge sat right next to the royal bafoon, listening intently.

"**With a feral growl he pushed away from the wall and stalked over to the kneeling boy. Suddenly one hand struck out and snatched a handful of blonde hair and jerked his head back…** That doesn't sound very pleasant… **Wide purple eyes gazed up at him – a mixture of fear and desire darkening them. 'Is this what you wanted, your Majesty? Do you want me to fu-'** Good heavens! '**right here, right now!?!'**Why- I- ha!" Tamaki's voice picked up speed and seemed to have a trace of panic in it.

"**Tamaki tried to nod fervently but forgot about the hand in his hair! He whimpered as the motion caused Kyouya to viciously pull his hair!** Kyouya how could you!?! **Kyouya grinned evilly before pushing the other boy away!**" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and held her head close to his chest with his hands over her ears, trying to prevent his innocent daughter from hearing the words coming from his mouth.

"**Tamaki toppled over onto his back – he barely had a chance to gasp before Kyouya was atop him! With one hand he cruelly pinched one of Tamaki's rosy nipples as the other tore at his own shirt! Tamaki raised his hands to help but found them slammed to the ground and pinned by Kyouya's!** Renge-kun!! Is this what people are writing about!?!"

"Yes! It's well written don't you think?" she replied enthusiastically, turning the computer towards her so she could finish reading in peace.

Tamaki stood, mouth agape as Haruhi struggled to free herself from his protecting (suffocating) hold.

"Just think Tono, you and Kyouya are the most popular ones to write about!" Hikaru couldn't help but remind him.

"Yes, it looks like some people _can_ capture the true essence of your friendship!!" Kaoru chimed in. The twins fell again, laughing insanely.

Tamaki stumbled back and fell into a chair next to Kyouya. Haruhi stumbled away, gasping for breath. Renge just continued reading as if nothing were happening, occasionally fanning herself with her hand. "I just can't believe people think about me and my best friend that way…"

"Aw, don't worry about it Tama-chan!" Hunny tried to cheer him up by magically producing a piece of cake and handing it to him. Tamaki accepted it with a smile. "It's just a story. A way for people to express themselves. It doesn't have to effect you if you don't let it."

"Thanks Hunny-senpai," he replied half-heartedly.

Haruhi sighed loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Well, if everything is alright now, I really need to go study! And come on you two. I know you need to study too!" she said as she grabbed the twins by the shoulder and dragged them out.

"Aw come on!" Kaoru cried.

"Yeah, I wanna review more stories haha!" Hikaru continued. It was too little too late as the door slammed behind them.

"Mitsukuni."

"Hm?" Hunny responded to the one word. "Oh, yes. Let's get going too." With that, Mori and Hunny made their exit, leaving Tamaki and Kyouya alone in the third music room. Renge had disappeared at some point or another…

"Well it was very well written," Kyouya said with a smile.

"Hm? Oh, yes it was," Tamaki replied getting up from the chair.

"You didn't have to react so strongly Tamaki."

"They made me the uke Kyouya! I'm not the uke…"

"Is that what you got so upset about Tono?" Kyouya asked as he made his way over to Tamaki, putting his notebook down as he got near. "You know, sometimes it's fun to switch."

Tamaki stuck his lower lip out in the ultimate pout, "I don't want to switch."

"Not even once?" Kyouya asked as he took Tamaki's lip into his mouth and gently sucked at it. Tamaki shuddered at the feeling and closed his eyes, letting Kyouya play with his mouth however he wanted.

"Maybe… just once. Do you think, maybe... you could be as forceful as that story sounds?"

Kyouya took Tamaki's hair into his hand and jerked his head back, making him gasp in surprise. Kyouya sucked at his neck, feeling him shiver in anticipation. "I think I might be able to."

"Well... I don't see why we can't try; at least once," Tamaki responded with a coy smile as he pulled himself as close as he could to his 'best friend'.

oOEndOo

* * *

Ok, I think I got everything... So there's my first ever fan-fic and my first story in like 6 or 8 years... holy... So let me know if it sucks beyond all reason or if it's pretty good or something. I rated this 'T' because I don't think it was really lemony... When I was editing it I had to be careful to keep it 'T'. I've been writing 'M' stuff for Bleach lately, I had to really force myself from upping the rating ha. Well "**Meaning of Life**" is rated 'M', so if you want to see the juicy parts that Renge finished reading to herself, check it out! Remember, that's "**Meaning of Life**" by **MagickSennyo. **Please pay your respects! Thank you so much **MagickSennyo**!!

If you're into Bleach yaoi check out my other stories. My favorite is my incomplete RenjixByakuya story ;)


End file.
